Tidbits
by Elanquest
Summary: Isolated sceens.  Ideas that haven't as yet developed into a full story.  General character ramblings.  Will be updated as the mood strikes.
1. Chapter 1:  Spooked

~~~~~~~~~~Chance Meeting~~~~~~~~~~

Dominic Santini stopped at the Farmer's Market on his way home. He needed some fresh vegetables for the special dinner he was preparing that night. He had invited Cait and String over to celebrate a particularly lucrative contract with Universal. Santini Air would provide helicopters for transportation on an on-going basis for a new TV series. It meant he didn't have to worry about his business suffering when an Airwolf mission came up. As long as he could find a pilot all would be well, and he knew enough of them to provide the backup when he needed it.

He also, had another reason the dinner was special. He figured he could maybe make it romantic for String and Cait. He loved String like a son and thought of Cait as a daughter. If those two would just get together, he might just have a chance at grandkids. They were already friends. And, Cait had made it plain, to him at least, that she was interested in Sting. It was just that String seemed oblivious. Dom knew the kid had to feel something for the red head or else he wouldn't be so upset when she got in trouble. Besides String had recently hooked up with Roan, hadn't he. She was too much like Cait for Dom not to say anything. The shock on String's face when he pointed out the similarities was priceless. Dom knew he'd hit the nail on the head. What's more, String's quick and fervent denial of anything ever happening between him and Cait let Dom know his boy was more than interested just running scared. Dom figured he needed a push that was all.

So here he was at the market. He had already picked up several ingredients for his special sauce when he stopped at a tomato vendor. He looked at the color of several and poked a few.

"Hey, don't go bruising those." The vendor a short portly man with a balding head admonished Dom.

"Ah, I'm testing the ripeness." Dom turned the corner of his mouth down as he poked another tomato. He inadvertently poked a hand.

"Ouch!" The woman jerked her hand back and several tomatoes went splat on the concrete below.

"You're going to pay for those. I'll give you a special deal three for a dollar." The vendor started in as he was stooping to clean the red sticky mess.

"What! Why that's highway robbery." Dom said as he stooped to help the man pick up the mess.

"It's a very good deal considering you were damaging the tomatoes by poking them in the first place."

The velvety Italian accent caught Dom off guard and he stopped mid stoop to look up at the person he'd accidentally poked. She was dressed in a simple floral print tank dress that hugged her upper body and flowed out at the waist to come to a stop just above her ankles. Dom's first thought was that she was beautiful. His second was that she was a ringer for Sophia Loren. Her silken black hair hung loosely to her just below her shoulders and her eyes were the color of honey.

"Oh, oh…I'm sorry." Dom finally said as he recovered his tongue. "I didn't mean to poke you just testing the ripeness that's all." He let out a nervous chuckle and continued in rambling fashion. "I'm making a special dinner for some friends of mine and have to get the right ingredients you know. Say, did I detect an Italian accent?" He paused for breath.

"Yes, I'm from a little town called Lecce in southern Italy. And you don't test a tomato by poking it you hold it in your hand and gently squeeze." She demonstrated the technique. "It doesn't damage the tomato the way poking does."

"Dominic Santini. I grew up on San Remo." He held out his hand to the woman. "And you are?"

"Nancy Sheene." She put her hand in his.

Dom clasped her hand and bowed to kiss the back of it. He straightened up with a beaming smile. "It's a real pleasure to meet you."

They began talking about produce, Italy, and Italian food. Eventually, they began talking about each other. They seemed to have an instant connection. They roamed the market collecting various items until they finally found themselves in the parking lot. Each was reluctant to leave after the enjoyable afternoon. As they both headed in opposite directions to their cars, Dom stopped and turned back.

"Hey, like I said earlier I'm making dinner for a couple of friends. I sure would like it if you'd join us?" There was more than a little hope in his tone.

"Dominic, we just met. I don't want to intrude."

"Oh no intrusion, actually you may even be able to help me out." He said as a thought occurred to him. "My friends are crazy about each other but won't admit it. I was hoping that this dinner would…"

"Dominic Santini you're as bad as any Italian grandmother." She interrupted him with a smile. "You were hopping this dinner would give them a nudge in the right direction. Only you hadn't quite thought about it being chaperoned, had you?" Nancy gave him a broad smile.

"So will you help me? If you're there, it won't seem so much like a setup." Dom raised his eyebrows and let his grin shine. "Help out a fellow Italian with a little match making."

"Okay, but I'll bring the wine. I've always been a bit of a romantic."

~~~~~~~~~~Double Date~~~~~~~~~~

Caitlin pulled up in the drive at Dominic's bungalow style house just as Hawke was getting off his motorcycle. He waited for her to park and opened her car door. As she stepped out she stumbled on some loose gravel and fell into Hawke's arms. He held her for a moment longer than necessary as she regained her footing.

"Careful you'll break something." He said in good humor.

"I didn't know you were that delicate." Caitlin shot back innocently a grin spreading across her face.

"Here, let me help the accident prone to the door. We wouldn't want to postpone Dom's dinner because someone broke **her** ankle on the way from the drive." He slipped his arm around her waist to offer mock support.

"Only if you think you can handle the weight." She returned. They walked to the door laughing.

Before Hawke could turn the knob, the door opened.

"…telling you I heard someone." The woman who'd opened the door turned to see a surprised couple arm in arm standing in front of her. "You must be String and Cait. Come on in." Nancy ushered them into the living room their faces clearly wondering who she was.

Dom came barreling in from the kitchen his red and white checked apron covering his dress shirt. He had insisted that everyone dress up seeing as how they were celebrating.

"String, Cait I see you met Nancy. Dinner will be ready in a few moments. Nancy, you mind showing them to the patio." With that Dom swept out heading for the kitchen.

"So, how'd you meet Dom?" Caitlin asked not able to keep a lid on her curiosity.

"Oh we met at the Farmer's Market today. We hit it off immediately. So, he invited me to dinner. I hope you don't mind me intruding on you date. You two really do make a cute couple." She smiled at the shocked look on String's face and the amused grin on Cait's. "I'll go get us some wine, be back in a second." She left before either could protest.

Hawke looked over at Cait. Her smile was infectious. He gave her a crooked grin. "Sorry Cait. I'll set her straight when she comes back."

"Oh it's no big deal Hawke. We were in each others arms when she opened the door." Caitlin got a wicked grin on her face, "Unless of course, it upsets you delicate sensibilities."

Just then Dom brought some warm bread out and placed it on the table. "So? What do you think about Nancy? She's really something isn't she?"

"She seems great Dom. But she thinks Cait and I are a couple." Hawke said focused on the point that was utmost on his mind.

"Well I like her Dom." Caitlin gave him a reassuring look. "I haven't seen Hawke with that deer in the headlights look for a while." She smirked at him.

"Hey, here she comes with the wine. Be nice." Dom said the last with a look at String before he headed back to the kitchen.

"String if you'll pour the wine." Nancy said as she swept in. She placed the bottle and four glasses on the table. "I'll be right back with the candles."

"Candles?" Hawke asked with sudden suspicion.

Caitlin just about busted out laughing. "You should see the look on your face."

"You can't tell me this doesn't look like a set-up. Did you know?" Hawke regretted his accusation as soon as he made it when her face turned from bubbly laughter to instant anger.

"Stringfellow Hawke how could you even **think** that **I **would be a party to any kind of set-up; you obviously don't know me very well if you believe I would stoop so low to get a guy I might be interested in by setting him up on a date he didn't even know about." She paused for breath her eyes flashing angrily. She hoped he hadn't really heard the part about her maybe being interested, but it came out before she thought.

Hawke took what he figured would be his only opportunity and apologized. "Okay, I get it. You didn't know. But you can't deny this looks like a date."

"That's because it is a date." Caitlin gave Hawke a look that bordered on pity. "For Dom and Nancy, it's their first date and we just happen to be chaperones because he'd already invited us to dinner. Do your best to be nice. Dom obviously likes her."

Hawke relaxed a little. It made since. "As long as we're clear it's their date."

Caitlin just sipped her wine and smiled at Nancy as she and Dom came back to the patio. Nancy set out the candles and lit them while Dom served the salad and they both sat down. The dinner progressed with Dom and Nancy doing most of the talking with occasional input from Cait.

Hawke did his level best to enjoy dinner. He just kept thinking about the date scene he was a part of. Since Nancy and Dom were definitely together sitting closely and touching each other occasionally that put he and Cait just as together on the other side of the table. He noticed for the first time just how much he and Cait touched in their casual way. She touched his arm briefly to make a point in conversation and he'd bump her with his knee under the table. A myriad of other little interactions between them also stuck in his mind. That in light of the mirror Nancy and Dom presented made him see things between he and Cait in a new way. He felt the gentle touch on his arm and turned to see Caitlin looking at him with a little concern.

"You're awfully quiet Hawke." Caitlin said gently. "You probably didn't even notice that Dom and Nancy left to do the dishes."

Hawke hadn't noticed. He did however notice how close she was to him and how the candle light cast her in a soft glow. _It would be so easy to just…just reach out, lean in and…and what Hawke? Doom her like you did everyone else you loved. No, not love. It can't, won't be love. Not with Caitlin._ _**Then who?**_ The little voice intruded on his thoughts as he shifted away from her.

"I need some air." Hawke abruptly stood and walked into the house.

Cait followed a few minutes later only to find that String had gone out the front door. She heard his motorcycle start and wondered what had spooked him this time.


	2. Chapter 2:  Choices

~~~~~The Dance~~~~~

To say that Stringfellow Hawke was uncomfortable would be an understatement. It wasn't the tux he was wearing or even the large group of people who bothered him. No, he didn't like crowds and dressing up wasn't his favorite thing to do, but under the circumstances those things were tolerable. He was after all attending a party that among other things honored Michael for his accomplishments in the field. Given that the party was attended by non FIRM spouses and dates those accomplishment were carefully couched in 'Corporate' terms. Michael insisted the Airwolf crew attend. It was because of them he'd said that he was able to accomplish so much with his limited resources. No, he was uncomfortable because of an entirely different reason.

Hawke gazed over at the other occupants at the table in turn. To his left was Dom's date. The fifty something woman was just a little shorter than Dom. She had long black hair put up in some fancy do so that it was pulled away from her face. The liberal laugh lines around her honey brown eyes were the only indication of her true age. Dom had met Nancy Sheen by accident while shopping at the local market. Both being Italian they had quickly began debating the finer points regarding traditional cuisine. She and Dom had settled into a quick pattern of dinner at least once a week alternating which one cooked. Hawke liked her easy going manner. He also liked her effect on Dom. His surrogate father had been happier in the last few months than String had seen him in years. Her only drawback as far as Hawke could tell was her determination to see him and Caitlin as a couple. Dom sat to her left laughing about some comment she'd made.

He quickly moved on to the woman sitting to the left of Dom. Kelly Garrett had curly black hair and revealed to Cait that she too had once been a cop. She was currently case director for the Townsend Agency where she worked for many years as a private investigator. Knowing the man sitting next to her Hawke had no doubt she was in equal measures very intelligent and very deadly. It was also obvious at least to him that Michael was trying to recruit her to be one of _his_ angels.

Michael for once had eschewed the all white attire. He'd had to for the black tie affair partially in his honor. Attendance for him had not been optional. Hawke suspected that part of the reason his team had been invited was to create a distinctive barrier between him and the other FIRM employees. Hawke had discovered over the years that while Michael was fiercely loyal to his own people there was no love lost between him and the rest of the FIRM. He seemed almost as uncomfortable as Hawke felt. However, being the consummate spy he hid it very well. Hawke only picked up on it because Michael's one good eye kept darting about trying to assess every possible threat when he wasn't focused on the people at his table.

It was the woman sitting to Michael's left that was making Hawke uncomfortable. She was his closest friend other than Dom. Caitlin O'Shannessey was the most relaxed person at the table. Her easy conversation, warm smile, and adept interpersonal skills were the only thing that kept the mood at the table from devolving into the disaster it would otherwise be. He knew that not too long ago she had harbored feelings for him. Feelings that were more than just the friendship he allowed. That shouldn't be a problem now though because she was with Gary. They seemed pretty committed to each other and that bothered Hawke for reasons he didn't want to consider. He should be happy for her. He wanted her to be happy. She seemed happy. So, why wasn't he happy for her?

His glance shifted to her left. Hawke tried to make it Gary's fault. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't like the guy. He looked like a male model and seemed to dote on Cait. But, he was an accountant. He didn't seem to have any interests outside his chosen profession and had long ago decided that the numbers didn't add up when it came to flying. Hawke seriously couldn't see Caitlin falling for a guy like that. The man was mundane. Ellie Mae, St. John's former girlfriend had married a man much like Gary. She was happy. But, she admitted she'd settled for Mr. 6:18 because St. John was gone. Was that what Caitlin was doing? Settling because he wasn't available? Caitlin shouldn't have to settle; but, how could he put her in danger by having anything more than friendship between them?

_**Hell, she's all ready in danger just because she's around you. And, wasn't she in danger the first time you saw her?**_ Hawke hated the little voice that kept pointing out the faults in his logic. **_If it hadn't of been for you that sheriff and his cowboys would have chewed her up and spit her out._**

So he saved her then did it make up for all the times she had been in danger because of him and Airwolf?

_**What about the plane high jacking and the sorority reunion ransom? You saved her then too.**_

Hawke grunted which brought him to the attention of the woman sitting next to Gary. Julie put her hand on his arm in an attempt to calm whatever mood she thought he was in. She leaned over so the top of her dress threatened to burst forth with its contents. He sighed inwardly and turned toward the blonde next to him. He plastered on a smile to reassure her quickly. He had discovered over the course of dinner that he'd made a mistake in continuing to see Julie. It was this discovery that was part of why he was uncomfortable.

Their relationship had started innocently enough. They'd met when her agency had hired Santini Air to do a photo shoot. She'd practically thrown herself at him. He thought a little recreation might do him some good and took her up on the offer. The only problem was that she didn't leave when he not so subtly started throwing up barriers. She cleaned his cabin, did his laundry, and cooked him dinner. She even sent him cutesy little missing you stuff. It not only annoyed him; he hated it. But he'd kept her around. At first he convinced himself it was because the sex made up for it. Now, he knew it was for another reason. He was with someone because Cait was.

He didn't know how he'd let it go this far. He'd always been very careful about letting any woman get close especially after Gabrielle. He knew something had changed when he'd saw the potential for a long term relationship with Roan a pilot he'd met at an air show. It was a comment by Dom about how Roan reminded him of Caitlin that threw him into a tail spin. He initially blew it off, but it kept nagging at him. So much so that he'd given Cait the cold shoulder ever since.

He and Cait were friends, good, close friends. It was only friendly affection when they hugged. Their kisses had never been more than light affection…except the first one in front of a movie camera. It had held potential even though it was 'acting.' Potential that quickly evaporated when he discovered how panicked he'd been when Holly had tried to kill Cait.

_**Another time you saved her that had nothing to do with Airwolf.**_ He ignored the voice in his head.

He had been so happy to see her when she showed up at the air field that he'd let his defenses down. He repaired them as best he could, but she was irrepressible. Their friendship was the most important and most long lasting relationship he'd ever had with a woman. He didn't want to screw that up, but lately it hadn't been enough. He'd sought comfort in Julie because he felt lonely when he saw Cait and Gary together. He knew she had until recently had deeper feelings than friendship for him but he'd pushed her away.

Gary leaned over and whispered something in Cait's ear. She blushed brightly and took a drink from her water glass before recovering.

Hawke scowled to himself. He would be glad when he could reasonably leave this shindig. He wanted to go home, alone which brought his thoughts back to his date, Julie. He definitely needed some space from her.

The band started to play and Hawke decided to ask Nancy to dance. He pointedly ignored the pout on Julie's face. Nancy was delighted as she and Hawke made their way to the dance floor. He soon found himself dancing and laughing. He was having a better time than he had all evening. When that song ended he was reluctant to return to their table. He was grateful when Dom showed up just as the set changed to cut in. He would dance with Dom's partner.

Hawke turned to find himself standing in front of Caitlin. He paused an awkward moment. Just as she was about to head back to the table he took one hand in his and and slipped the other to her waist. The song was a slow one so he drew her closer. They didn't speak for a few moments.

He could smell her perfume and the shampoo she usually used. The smell of strawberry and desire. Together it was an exotic and heady mix. If he let his eyes drift below her chin he could see the hollow at the base of her throat further down some black lacy material covered her. He kept his eyes on hers. She wasn't really looking at him. She seemed to be lost in thought.

"Earth to Cait."

"Hmm. Oh, were you saying something Hawke?"

He smiled teasingly. "I know I'm not Gary, but I am a pretty good dancer." He turned her with a little flair to prove his point.

Cait's eyes drifted over to their table. It was empty except for Gary and Julie. They seemed to be deep in discussion about something.

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"I could see the smoke."

Cait drew her gaze from the table and looked at Hawke. She noticed how close he was holding her and took a breath. His smell his touch all so close and yet... She sighed. She thought she was moving on with her life. Thought that once she came to the conclusion her deeper feelings weren't going to be returned, she would be able to find happiness elsewhere. She liked Gary. She really did, but as long as Hawke was anywhere around she knew no one else would measure up. Soon she'd have to make some tough decisions, but not tonight.

"They make a good couple."

"Who?"

"Gary and Julie. Weren't you paying attention at dinner? She got all excited when he started telling her how she could save thousand on her taxes by donating some of her modeling outfits. You'd of thought they were the only two in the room." Her eyes focused on the table again.

"Taxes, I guess it just isn't my thing." He shrugged his shoulders. "Besides, they both came with other people. Jealous?"

Caitlin snapped her attention back to Hawke. He wore a teasing smile but something in his eyes told her he was asking something on more than one level.

Hawke felt the tension in the air when Cait's gaze met his. The smile died on his lips. Somehow she knew he hadn't been teasing with that question. In that moment he couldn't move his eyes from hers if his life depended on it. The rest of the room faded away and it was just them swaying slowly to the music faintly heard at the periphery of awareness. As the music stopped Cait held her breath. Hawke leaned in and turned at the last second. Dom tapped his back on the way to the table breaking them apart before anyone noticed how close they were.

Apparently Michael had left by the time they all returned to the table. Since he was the only reason the rest of them attended the group broke up quickly.

~~~~~Black and White~~~~~

String sat on the black leather sofa in Julie's upscale L.A. Apartment. After dinner he had seen her home. It was only gentlemanly, but now he was fidgety. He wanted out of there and now. He couldn't just leave while she was in the bathroom though. So, he sat there in front of the fake fireplace.

He didn't like this apartment which is why they'd spent most of their time together at his cabin. It just didn't look lived in, really lived in. It was immaculate. Nothing was out of place. It was also black and white, white walls, black furnishings. The art if you could call it that and String didn't consisted of black and white photographs of famous landmarks. Ansel Adams would have been one thing, but these were more like someone decided to frame postcards and call it art. It was all very...superficial.

_**Just like Julie.**_ He pushed that nagging voice away but knew it was right.

Julie emerged wearing nothing but skimpy lingerie. She crossed over to Hawke who quickly rose from the couch.

"I thought you just went to the bathroom."

She didn't answer but slipped her arms around his neck and began kissing him.

He closed his eyes, kissed her back, and the image of Caitlin on the dance floor flashed before him. He reached up and grabbed Julie's wrists pulling them from his neck. He took a step back and held her from him.

"I don't think this is working out."

Anger flashed across her face briefly. She'd put up with his smelly dog, erratic schedule, and poor fashion sense. She'd poured herself into the doting domestic role all for a chance at this evening. A chance to finally get what she wanted. Yes initially it had been about the sex, but then she'd seen his art collection. She knew with the right lawyer she could get it all in a divorce settlement. She couldn't have totally misjudged his purpose in finally taking her to a black tie affair.

"String, baby what's this all about?" She put on her best pout. Maybe she could recover. She'd invested a lot of time and effort and he was prone to be moody.

"Look, we just come from different worlds." He was trying to be nice, let her down easy.

Tears began falling from her doe eyes.

He regarded her a long moment. It hit him that the tears were as fake as the apartment as the woman. Blue eyes turned cold the only indication of the rising anger within him.

"**Don't** call me." He turned and walked out the door letting it slam shut.

~~~~~Real Distance~~~~~

The cot in the locker room at Santini Air wasn't comfortable. Even if it had been Hawke knew he wouldn't be getting much sleep. The entire evening kept replaying in his mind. He realized that most of his attention had been focused on Caitlin. Or, more to the point it was on not revealing that he was focused on Caitlin.

Caitlin had greeted Julie with her usual openness and grace. He couldn't say the same for how he'd greeted Gary.

When he asked if she was jealous it was more because he was. He was jealous of Gary, a bean counter who could make Cait blush whenever he wanted to. Who could also kiss her whenever just like he did when they were waiting for their car. Why had it bothered him so much? Why had he been uncomfortable all during dinner? Because much as he tried to deny it to himself and definitely to others he loved Caitlin. He had loved her for some time. He'd kept her at arms length with his little escapades and now it looked as if she were finally moving on. She seemed happy with Gary, but the comment she'd made while dancing had him thinking.

_Thinking what, exactly?_

It wasn't as if he could actually act on his feelings. He was a curse to everyone he ever loved or might try to love. He couldn't let Caitlin of all people die like all the others. He'd just have to put more distance between them.

_Distance. Yeah right._

He was the one who'd convinced Dom to hire Cait to begin with. He was the one who'd kept drawing her into his life more and more, first at Santini Air and then with Airwolf. He was also the one who pushed back when he noticed her feelings were developing beyond just friendship. It had both thrilled him and scared him when he found her responding to his casual flirting in a deeper way.

He told himself that he pushed her away to protect her. He didn't want her to die, not like his parents, his high school sweetheart, and especially not like Gabrielle. Everyone he loved, he lost. But, that meant he loved her and if he loved her she was all ready doomed. He should have pushed her completely away before now. Only he hadn't pushed that hard. He'd only pushed hard enough that she'd have to get over her feelings but not leave his life completely.

_What kind of game am I playing? And, am I playing with myself or Cait?_

It wasn't a comfortable thought. Truth be told his thoughts surrounding the subject of Caitlin hadn't **been** comfortable for the last few months.

He abandoned the cot completely and crossed into the office. He penned a hast note then left it where only Dom would see. At last, he hopped on his motorcycle and rode out into the early morning without conscious thought as to the direction he was taking.

~~~~~Life is demanding~~~~~

"What do you mean you don't know where he is?" Michael Coldsmith Briggs III's voice could be heard echoing in the vast space of the Santini Air hangar. He smoothed the arm of his pristine white suit jacket and brought the tip of his rosewood cane down on the concrete floor with a resounding thud. He hated coming to Santini Air. It was too open, too exposed, too much of a blatant admission of his involvement with a certain project and Santini Air's involvement as well.

"Just what I said, Michael. He left a note after that little congratulatory dinner of yours and we haven't seen him since. Who knows where he is? I checked the cabin and it doesn't look like he's been there. He used to do this some when he came back from 'Nam. He'll turn up when he's ready to deal with whatever sent him off to begin with." Dom turned his attention back to working on the engine of one of his beloved helicopters.

"And you're not a bit worried? I don't buy that for a minute." Michael brushed at his mustache thoughtfully and regarded the older man. "At least tell me what was in the note."

"H just said he needed to figure something out and couldn't do it without a little distance. Now," Dom harrumphed, "if you're quite done, I'm a man down and I have a business to run despite your little side projects."

"If Hawke doesn't show up in the next twenty-four hours, you and Cait may have to take that side project yourselves."

"Now wait a minute, Michael. You know that's String's Lady and we won't undercut him." Dom knitted his brows and stared Michael down.

"Even you won't let an innocent die because of your loyalty to Hawke."

Michael strolled out of the hangar his parting shot leaving Dom with an upset but knowing expression.


	3. Chapter 3:  Tuesdays with Marella

~~~~~Talking in Circles~~~~~

"See ya later," Caitlin O'Shannessey shot over her shoulder to the two men working on the old Steerman.

"Hey, it's only 2:30. Where are you off to?" Dom looked up from the engine.

"2:30!" Caitlin raised her voice. "I'd better be going or I'll be late." She dashed to her desk to snatch up her car keys.

"Late for what? Don't you have a job here?"

"Hey Dom how come you let her off early and make me work all the time? Hawke teased giving Cait a wink.

Dom glanced at Hawke silently telling him he'd deal with him later.

"It's Tuesday." Caitlin said in way of explanation.

"And what's so special about Tuesday's all of a sudden?" Dom raised his bushy eyebrows.

"Oh don't tell me you've forgotten all ready." Caitlin started in with her hands on her hips. "You know you should probably start writing these things down. At your age your memory should be able to retain details from one week to the next." Cait spoke in rapid fire without taking a breath.

"My age?" Dom raised his voice and stuck out his chest. He looked over at Hawke with disbelief on his face. Hawke couldn't suppress the smile the lit up his eyes and struggled not to burst out laughing. Dom had sought support from the younger man, but upon seeing the ear to ear grin and barely contained chuckle quickly turned his attention back to Cait. "I'll have you know I retain things just fine Missy!"

"Well if you remembered then why'd you ask?" Caitlin's Texas draw liberally colored her words as she looked at him innocently. There was a pause as they stood before Cait anxiously glanced at her watch. "Now I really am going to be late. Are you done griping me out for leaving early just because your forgot you agreed to it?" She looked at him expectantly.

"I didn't forget." Dom said roughly. "I just wanted to remind you to come in early tomorrow to make up the time." He tried to cover.

"Oh thanks. See ya later." Cait said as she bounced out of the hangar.

Hawke gazed over at Dom questioningly.

"It's Tuesday." Dom responded innocently as he shrugged his shoulders. In truth he really didn't recall having a conversation with Cait about it, but wasn't about to admit it to her or String. He turned back to the Steerman and spent the rest of the day concentrating on it.

Cait smiled to herself as she left the hangar. She'd successfully diverted Dom without having to tell him why she was leaving early. Now that the pattern was established he couldn't deny it in the future.

She liked Dom from the moment Hawke had introduced them the first day she'd shown up at the hangar. She had immediately recognized his as the other voice in that monster helicopter that helped her out of Pope County. She had quickly found that she could talk circles around him. It got him to do what she wanted while he thought it was all his idea. She tried not to do it often especially when Hawke was around. She had genuine affection for the older man and didn't want to take advantage. And, while Hawke seemed to greatly enjoy seeing Dom flustered by her and egged on the situation, he usually got that look in his eye that told her he was wondering just what she was up to. Caitlin silently hoped Hawke wouldn't start to ask questions about her disappearing act because she had every intention of pursuing her new Tuesday commitment.

~~~~~Training~~~~~

Caitlin walked through the double glass doors and stopped at the front desk. She gave the name of the woman who'd met her and waited. Shortly a statuesque blond dressed in a simple white pencil skirt and matching blouse stepped up to her.

"If you'll follow me Ms. O'Shannessey, I'll show you to Archangel's office."

Caitlin followed the woman through the halls of Knightsbridge to a wood paneled outer office occupied by two desks. The woman indicated a chair for her to wait in while she sat at one of the two desks. At the exact time of her appointment, the inner office door opened. Marella ushered her in and perched on the side of Micheal's desk as she took a seat.

"Miss O'Shannessey," Michael began, "I would like to express my thanks once again for your assistance with extracting me from that recent mess in Germany."

"Oh, that's okay. It was fun."

"Yes, well, fun aside, I want to impress upon you the very real danger that you're getting yourself into if you continue with your association with Stringfellow Hawke," he paused the words lingering in the air. "This is a very dangerous business. People are lost all the time. I know we've all indicated that your involvement was a one shot, but I know Hawke. He doesn't allow people in easily and takes the kind of risk he took with you even less so. It would probably be better for everyone involved if you left and forgot all about Hawke."

"Is that why you invited me here, to warn me off?" Caitlin returned their regard with a frank unyielding expression. She didn't scare easily and ever since she met Hawke she knew where she was meant to be. Her life had been one life threatening situation after another. Somehow trouble seemed to find her. She'd joined the police force in order to protect herself, but her encounter with that Sheriff in Pope County made her realize that she needed more. She knew she could take care of herself in most situations, but having the right backup had meant she'd survived more than attempted rape. In the short time she'd know him Hawke had helped her out of the trouble she kept falling into. It was because he had a certain helicopter that he'd been able to help her. Without it she'd have been lost at the bottom of the ocean, shot down by a missile, or never made it out of the back of a pickup with several cowboys on a rural Texas road.

"On the contrary," Marella interjected, "you just need to be aware of the risks before becoming more deeply involved."

"I'm not goin' anywhere."

Michael rubbed his mustache to hide the twitch at the corner of his lips. He had had misgivings when he first learned of the newest employee at Santini Air. The extensive background check hadn't done much to waylay those feelings. He did however have a grudging respect for the feisty redhead. She had survived where others had not, but that was no guarantee when it came to Stringfellow Hawke. _Maybe, just maybe._

"Very well, we'll try to keep your involvement from the FIRM and everyone else as much as possible to minimize the risks. It is essential you keep your training from Hawke and Santini. Trust me they wouldn't appreciate my help. See Charlene on your way out. She'll give you an address for your next appointment."

Caitlin acknowledged the tacit dismissal and closed the door on her way out.

"What do you think?"

Marella regarded her boss a moment. She'd read Caitlin's file and double checked a few of the more interesting facts herself. She knew Caitlin had a propensity to survive difficult circumstances. She had all ready proven that in the short time she had lived in California.

"I'm not sure it's wise."

Michael glanced over at his right hand woman. Marella held several doctorates and was one of the best agents he'd ever known. He valued her opinion, but made his own decisions. He wondered at what could have caused her to have reservations about the young Texan.

"What part, training her or keeping it from Hawke?"

Marella crossed her arms, pursed her lips, and frowned. She'd gone to Hawke as the only way of getting Michael back. She told herself it was in the best interest of the FIRM. Michael was the best Deputy Director in the FIRM's history. She had hoped Hawke's sense of duty and honor would compel him to rescue Michael from the East Germans and she'd been right. She hadn't counted on Michael's gratitude. She hadn't expected it for herself, but was shocked when he expressed it towards Hawke. She could see a shift in his attitude regarding the younger pilot. It seemed as if the two were developing an outright friendship, and considering the Committee's attitude toward Hawke that could put them all in a bad position.

"Putting Hawke's considerations before the FIRM's," she answered.

"Let me worry about that."

Marella sighed. "After what she's been through, I believe she can handle it."

"Forget about handling it. Can she survive?"

Marella thought about one of the more interesting incidents in Caitlin's file. It occurred just before she'd joined the Texas Highway Patrol. Cait had been working as a deputy sheriff in her home county. An elderly woman had called the department to say her grandson who was on probation wouldn't leave her home. She also told them he had a gun and feared for her safety. Cait had taken the call along with two other deputies.

The other two deputies knocked on the front door while she went around to cover the back. When she heard shots fired, she entered through the back door. The suspect swiveled around to shoot at her only she shot first. One deputy died on the scene the other was D.O.A at the hospital.

Cait had only wounded the offender. He was now sitting on death row.

She'd joined the THP so she could transition into more flying and come to terms with the death of her colleagues. Then straight off the bat she'd run into trouble in Pope county and met Stringfellow Hawke. The fallout from that incident had ruined her chances at a career there.

"Before Gabrielle I would have said yes, but now…I'm just not sure, Sir."

"Do everything you can to improve her odds, Marella. I owe it to Hawke. She's going to need every advantage we can give her."

~~~~~Evaluation~~~~~

One week later Cait made her way to the address Charlene had given her. It was a nondescript white building on the outskirts of L.A.

She walked in to what was obviously a commercial gym. There were all kinds of work out equipment in use and a number of empty machines available. She walked up to the check in desk and gave her name. The attendant pointed her to a door at the back. A woman met her there and gave her a tour. She then showed her to the locker rooms where Cait found a locker assigned to her.

She changed into the clothes inside and made her way through another door at the other end with just a little trepidation. She'd had self defense training in college and furthered it with the Texas Highway Patrol, but knew that the FIRM training would be so much more. She just hoped she measured up.

Cait looked around the room with its mats set out in orderly lines and wondered where she was supposed to go until she spotted Marella at the back. She made her way over to the corner where Marella was practicing some slow deliberate moves. She watched in awe of the beautiful harmony inherent in the fluid movements. Eventually Marella came to the end of the set with her hands placed palm to palm and bowing slightly in front of Cait.

"That was beautiful," Cait breathed

"Thank you," Marella answered. "But, I think we'll start with something simpler."

Cait smiled. "You're going to teach me?"

"Michael asked me to see to it personally. Between you and me I don't think he wants to face Hawke if something happens to you during a mission. Why don't we see what you all ready know shall we?"

Thirty minutes later Marella called a break. They both walked over to the bench against the wall nearby to catch their breath. Marella handed Cait a bottle of water from the bag stowed under the bench and took one as well. They sat in silence and sipped at the water.

Caitlin took a deep breath. "Okay, be completely honest. How'd I do?" Her blue green eyes met Marella's chocolate brown ones with only a little bit of hope.

"You obviously have some skill in karate," she paused at the hopeful look in Caitlin's eyes. "On that score, I'm surprised. However, it will serve you well in the field to learn Akido, Judo, Jujitsu…" she switched tactics at Caitlin's frown, "it is for your own protection. If you're caught on the ground you need to be able to defend yourself."

"Oh, I know Marella I was just thinking I'm going to have to come up with some cover story for the guys." She smiled over at the Hawaiian woman. "Talking past Dom is one thing, but if Hawke starts asking questions…" her voice trailed off and she shrugged her shoulders.

Marella was relieved. She didn't know the young Texan woman very well, but was glad she wasn't daunted by the amount of work required. "I'll help you with that," she promised. "Perhaps we can convince them you've got the acting bug. The classes will help with undercover work." She rose and took up position on the mat signaling the break was over.

After the sparring session and a much needed shower, Marella escorted Cait to the firing range. Cait fired various hand guns at several different targets and ranges until she emptied each of their ammo. She sat the last one down and made her way over to where Marella was looking over her results.

"Well?"

Marella raised her eyes in appreciation. "I'm impressed. Your accuracy on stationary targets is phenomenal. How are you with moving targets?"

Cait tried not to smile and shrugged her shoulders. She knew she was good with a gun. She fired her first hand gun at the age of seven. Received her first .22 at ten. She'd shot her first deer at twelve. Coyote's weren't exactly slow when they were going after calves either.

"I am from Texas." She said a little smugly.

Marella was equally impressed with Caitlin's abilities concerning moving targets and rifles. She drew up a schedule for them that consisted mostly of hand to hand combat training with only light weapons training.

When Michael read Marella's report later, some of his worry over Caitlin's involvement with Airwolf eased. He even thought that she might make dealing with Hawke a little easier in the long run. He frowned a moment. _As long as she doesn't get herself killed._


	4. Chapter 4:  Fridays with Hawke

"Hey Dom," Hawke ducked into the office at Santini Air. "Cait," he added almost absently. "You want to get some dinner?"

"Sure," Cait answered her back to him as she tucked a file into the old filing cabinet in the corner, "as long as you're buying."

"I'm buying." Hawke said with an ear to ear grin. He quickly shifted his gaze to Dom when Cait turned around missing the smile she flashed at him. "Dom?"

Dominic Santini watched the by-play between the two. He couldn't quite hide the smile that sprung to his lips and filled his eyes. The two of them had been dancing around their feelings for some time now. He briefly wondered if it would take one of them getting shot for them to tell each other how they feel. He hoped it wouldn't come to that.

"Nah, you kids go ahead. I've got a date with Nancy."

"You two are getting pretty serious huh?" Hawke teased. "That makes what…four?"

"Five," Cait chimed in.

Hawke held up his hand fingers splayed wide. "_**Five**_ Fridays in a row Cait and I have had to eat by ourselves."

"It's been _**six**_ Fridays and you two seem to manage just fine without me being along though you should take her someplace to put some meat on her bones."

"Ah that's okay Dom," Hawke patted Dom's stomach quickly, "You seem to be putting enough on your bones to make up for the rest of us."

Hawke ducked as Dom took a good natured swipe at him.

"Why I ought to…"

"Boys," Cait admonished. "If you're done we should start closing up so we can all get out of here and eat." If she didn't stop them before they really got started dinner would be a long way off.

A while later Hawke sat on the edge of Caitlin's desk in the hangar. He fidgeted with her car keys thinking of taking her someplace different. They'd gone to one of the two places near the airfield for the previous six times they'd gone out. Not, he reassured himself that they were going out. They were just two friends having dinner after work. So, he had paid the last three times that still didn't make it a date.

He tried to ignore the fact that he'd been glad when Dom had declined to join them. He liked it when it was just the two of them. They would talk about growing up and family, their favorite books or movies. They even discussed what their childhood ambitions had been. She was really an interesting woman. He didn't want to think about why he hadn't wanted to know more about her earlier in their friendship. It had been enough that she had been there a steady presence to depend on without demands for reciprocation. Sometimes he still wondered at how easily she fit into his life.

Hawke wanted to take her someplace special to cheer her up. Caitlin had been feeling down ever since she got off the phone with her mom earlier in the day. From what he had heard while Cait was on the phone, it had been the same old argument. Her mom thought she needed to get married and have kids. Cait would agree all the while beating the nearest object with whatever tool was close to hand. The thought brought a smile to his face. She wasn't even aware she did it.

He was still smiling when Caitlin came into the hangar from changing out of her coveralls. She wore a simple out-fit of jeans with a white t-shirt under a black leather jacket. She had also dabbled on a little make-up that smoothed out her freckles and emphasized her eyes and lips.

Hawke pushed himself off the desk and slung an arm easily over her shoulders for the short walk out to her car.

Dom watched as Hawke escorted her out. He held the door for her before taking the driver's seat. Anyone watching would have thought they were going on a date. Dom silently prayed Hawke would come to his senses about Cait. As far as he could see, they were perfect for each other, and all though they seemed to get closer with each passing peril Cait survived, he wished they'd just get together and get it over with all ready. He wanted grand kids and he wasn't getting any younger. He sighed heavily as he locked up the business and headed off to his own date.

"So where are we going? B52s or Halo Jumpers?" Caitlin named off the two places near the airfield they usually had dinner.

"I thought I'd surprise you."

"Well I do like surprises as long as they don't involve getting shot at or kidnapped."

Hawke gave her a lopsided grin. "Normally, I wouldn't worry about that, but then again you do seem to get held hostage a lot."

"Well at least it keeps things interesting. You wouldn't know what to do if our lives were just plane o' boring. And, I don't have a cabin in the mountains to escape to like some people."

"Ah Cait, you know you're always welcome at the cabin. You can escape there anytime you want. Besides Tet likes the company."

"You always said Tet manages just fine on his own."

"That doesn't mean he doesn't get lonely."

Cait glanced over at Hawke something in his tone made her wonder if they were really talking about Tet.

"I'm sure he's just as content nosing up someone else's skirt." She turned toward the window. She wasn't sure why she'd said it but couldn't take it back.

"He's never nosed up your skirt." Hawke defended. "He's always treated you with respect."

"Maybe if he did, I would know he likes _**my**_ company."

Hawke shot her a quick glance before turning his attention back to the road. She was gazing out the window. He wished he could see her face. Wished he could read her expression.

"_**Tet**_ likes you too much to do that to you."

"I like Tet too." She said quietly.

They rode the rest of the way in silence. Each lost in their own thoughts.

Hawke parked in the only remaining empty space outside a weathered building that had once been painted blue. It sat just off the main road with the back facing the ocean. He jumped out of the car and rushed to hold Caitlin's door as she stepped out. He swung his arm around her shoulders and guided her to the door.

"Stringer!" A fiftyish short portly woman propelled herself into Hawke's arms as soon as they stepped through the door.

He hugged her with an indulgent grin on his face.

"I can't believe you're here. We haven't seen you in years. Wait tell I tell Henry. He'll just flip." She pulled away and yelled over her shoulder for the mentioned Henry to come quick. She ran a critical eye over him. "You're much too thin. We'll have to see what we can do to put a little meat on those bones."

"Juney." Hawke interrupted her before she could get started in earnest. "I'd like you to meet Caitlin. Caitlin meet Juney."

She assessed Cait in motherly fashion. She smiled broadly and held out her arms to gather Cait in a welcoming hug. "Well aren't you just the prettiest thing. I'm pleased to meet you Caitlin."

"I'm pleased to be met."

Juney led them to a small round table in one corner of the restaurant. They sat on a red leatherette seat that followed the contour of the table. Cait took in the photos on the wall. She was a little surprised to find that some of them had a young Hawke and St. John in them. Juney took Cait's drink order before bustling off between the crowd of tables and patrons.

"Stringer?" Cait couldn't keep the teasing out of her voice as her curiosity zeroed in on the first of the many questions she had.

"Yeah, well..." Hawke grinned at her sheepishly. "It's a long story."

Before he could say anything further a man about Dom's age with shockingly blonde hair came barreling toward them. He swooped through the saloon style swinging doors that no doubt led to the kitchen and wiped his hands vigorously on the apron attached to his ample mid-section.

"Stringer," he bellowed ignoring the stairs from the other diners. He gave Hawke a sideways hug as he sat next to him which pushed Caitlin to the edge of the seat.

"I didn't believe it when Juney said you were here. Wow, it sure is good to see you. I thought you'd never come down off that mountain of yours. Dom said you'd gone to work for him a while back. I kept hoping you'd come by to see us."

"Henry!" Hawke broke into the other man's words. "I want you to meet Caitlin."

Henry extended his hand and took Cait's reverently. "I'm honored."

Juney rushed by with their drinks and drug a protesting Henry back to the kitchen.

"So, they obviously know you." Cait stated as he eased slightly away from her to give her more room on the seat.

"Yeah." Hawke took a sip of his water. "We used to live around the corner from here. St. John got his first job busing tables here. I kind of hung around a lot in those days."

A few minutes later, a man who could only be the son of the previous pair made his way to their table. He sat their dinner on the table and grasped Hawke's outstretched hand. He placed his other hand on Hawke's shoulder.

"It's been too long String."

"Yeah, it has John." Hawke answered in a quiet voice.

John gazed over at Caitlin. He gave Hawke a short nod of approval before he left.

Caitlin felt like something more meaningful than the few words exchanged had just occurred. One look at Hawke's far away expression and she knew she probably wouldn't find out any time soon what it was.

"You must have a standing order." She indicated the blackened filet's, steamed vegetable, and mixed rice on the plates.

"Nah, this is one of those specialty places. They only serve one dish a night."

Cait bit into the filet and found it to be a delicious catfish.

"Mmm. This is better than some places in Texas."

"Glad you like it."

They had a great dinner between the generous and alternating visits of Henry and Juney. They seemed determined to catch up with their 'Stringer' and telling Cait anecdotes about his childhood. Cait discovered their nickname for him was in reference to a string of fish he'd caught and tried to sell them when he was eight rather than a derivation of his name. Long after the meal was done Cait continued to get her fill of information about the young Stringfellow Hawke.

Before they were to leave, Cait excused herself to powder her nose. She took her time making her way back to their table. The photos on the walls invited her to take a closer look. She stopped at one of Hawke in a powder blue tuxedo. He was grinning like the Cheshire cat. It was the same grin he'd given her that day she'd come to the airfield looking for him after leaving her life in Texas behind. Standing next to him was a girl in a matching blue formal. She had the same shockingly blonde hair as Henry, but had the same complexion as Juney.

"My sister," John confirmed her suspicions. "That was their Senior Prom. He proposed to her that night." He sighed full of emotion.

Caitlin looked back at the photo in earnest. _So this was Hawke's first love._

"It's good someone has finally put that smile back on his face. Its been gone too long."

Cait turned toward John, but he had all ready moved away. She was thoughtful the rest of the way back to the table.

Hawke looked up as she slid back onto the seat next to him. His smile dimmed at the look on her face.

"What's wrong? I thought this place would cheer you up."

"It did." She gave him a hug.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"For bringing me here. For wanting to cheer me up."

"Anytime," he said easily.


	5. Chapter 5:  Mat Points

Mat Points~~~Goes with Tuesdays with Marella

After the fourth crushing blow into the practice mat Caitlin swore under her breath. She picked herself up and squared off against Marella again. The other woman had barely broken a sweat. Caitlin wiped the moisture from her brow in disdain and calculated the distance between the two. The exercise seemed simple enough. Keep your opponent from getting behind you. Yet, not only did Marella get behind her but she had also off balanced her and dropped her to the mat under her own weight.

"Okay, spill." Marella said as she offered a hand to help Caitlin to her feet again.

"I thought I all ready had been." Caitlin rubbed her thigh were she'd landed hard.

"Talk to me Caitlin. You're usually not this distracted."

"What makes you think I'm distracted?"

Marella straightened and put her hands on her hips head cocked slightly to the right. Caitlin made her move. Marella quickly saw the weakness in her attack. She waited for the weight commitment on Cait's left foot. Marella shot her leg out and neatly dropped Caitlin to the mat. Instead of helping her up, Marella walked over to the bench against the nearby wall and grabbed a bottle of water from her bag.

Cait made her way to her feet slowly. She envied Marella's ease and grace as she followed to the bench. She gingerly lowered herself and took her own water. After a couple of sips, she pursed her lips and met the scrutinizing gaze of the other woman.

"I want to thank you." At Marella's surprised look Caitlin continued. "That move you showed me last week worked great. Dropped him right on his ass."

Marella remembered the previous lesson dealt with dropping an attacker that already had hold of you.

"Cait were you attacked?" She surprised herself at the genuine concern in her voice.

"Not exactly," Caitlin sighed and sheepishly glanced at Marella. "Hawke kissed me."

Marella choked on her sip of water and waited expectantly.

"He was teasing me about a guy I was giving flying lessons to. The guy was a bit of a geek but real sweet. Anyway I had to turn him down in front of the guys when he made a play for me. The next day he sent me a dozen roses as an apology. Hawke just couldn't let it go. I made a comment that at least the guy had the balls to show his appreciation even when it was a lost cause. He got this goofy grin on his face, walked right up to me, and kissed me. I was so shocked I hooked my foot around his ankle and pushed." She smiled at the memory. "You should have seen the look on his face. It was priceless." She let out a chuckle. "Anyway I made another comment about him being fresh and walked off. It's just that now I can't seem to get it out of my head." She paused and looked at Marella again. "Why would he do that? We're friends. He's never shown any kind of romantic interest in me."

"And he's never kissed you before?" Marella checked.

"Well once, but that was for a movie stunt. It didn't mean anything." At least it hadn't meant anything to him. She remembered that kiss all too well. It had taken her breath away, but it was all for show. This more recent kiss was different, sweet and somehow tentative.

"And you think this kiss did?" Marella asked. If Hawke was developing feelings for Caitlin, Michael needed to know. She realized Cait was confiding in her and wondered at the slight twinge of guilt she felt about having to include the conversation in her report.

Cait shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I didn't think so at the time. I thought Hawke was just taking the teasing one step further."

"So has anything changed to suggest otherwise?"

Caitlin bit her lower lip seriously considering Marella's question. _Had anything changed? Yes and no. Before when Hawke teased it always seemed to be somewhat flirtatious. Not blatant in any way. But, he would give her that million dollar smile that lit up his eyes and made him seem really happy. He still teased but without that smile ever reaching his eyes. The kiss was similar to the stunt kiss. It could have had potential had she been prepared. After Holly had tried to kill her Hawke hadn't exactly hit on her or anything. No, they were definitely just friends._

"Thanks Marella." She said with a smile.

"What for?"

"I was thinking too much about what happened and not why. Hawke has never treated me as anything more than a friend sometimes as a friend's pesky annoying little sister, but mostly as a friend."

They both breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now that my head is clear let's try that exercise again." She shot a challenging look at Marella and took position on the mat.

"So how was it?" Marella asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Oh no you don't." Caitlin waggled a finger and pushed all thoughts of Hawke to back of her mind.

~~~AW~~~

Cait looked at the empty mat she and Marella usually used for their weekly practice sessions and frowned. Marella was always there before her. On the few occasions she'd canceled due to work Caitlin had always been informed and provided with an acting class one of the guys could drop her off at to solidify her cover story. Since no one had given her notice, Marella had to be running late. She started in on some warm up exercises to occupy her until Marella arrived. Twenty minutes later Marella finally joined her.

"Sorry I'm late Cait. Why don't we just do a review today and cut practice short?"

They worked through most of what Caitlin had already mastered in training before they stopped for a break. They were both a little sore and thirsty. Marella was unusually silent and sipped her water thoughtfully. Normally during the breaks Marella would critique Cait's progress or offer the reasons why one move would offer a tactical advantage over another in certain situations..

"Okay, what gives?" Cait questioned crossing her arms.

Marella's automatic denial of anything being amiss brought a knowing look to Caitlin's face. She regarded her silently for several minutes before ticking off the points she wanted to make with raised fingers.

"First, I've never known you to be late. Second, you always try to educate me on the breaks to make the most efficient use of time. And, thirdly you seem distracted. So?" Caitlin crossed her arms again gave Marella no opportunity to divert her gaze and raised an eyebrow.

"It seems silly," Marella began. "It's my birthday and I haven't received a card."

"Does anyone know?" Caitlin asked before she realized the words were out of her mouth. Marella certainly hadn't said anything about it before now.

Marella smiled at Cait who looked mortified. It was those moments of unguarded truth and honesty from Caitlin that made the weekly training sessions a part of her schedule she looked forward to.

"Let me explain. At the Firm we really aren't supposed to know too many personal details about each other. It keeps people safer that way. But Archangel has always given his staff a birthday card. It's his way of letting them know he values their contributions on a personal as well as professional level. The card is usually on the person's desk before anyone arrives for work and never says who it is from, but there is always an angel on the back of it but, when I arrived this morning, no card. I realize I've been on other projects, but I'm still part of his staff." Marella let out an uncharacteristic sigh that had Cait wondering if this was really just about a birthday card.

"Have you seen Michael to ask him about it?"

"No, he's been in meetings all day and I haven't had anything that needed his attention. Besides, I couldn't ask him. Nobody is supposed to know its him."

A thought occurred to Caitlin. "Are you real busy after this?" She gestured to include their training session.

"No, I just have one report to file then I'm free. Why do you ask?"

"Good. You know my address come by at eight. We're going out for your birthday. My treat."

Marella's mouth dropped open. Cait rose to leave.

"And Marella this is off the clock. No white."

Caitlin turned and walked from the practice room leaving behind a surprised Marella.

Marella arrived at Cait's apartment thirty minutes early. She was filled with a strange mixture of trepidation and excitement.

Her chosen career and intimidating intelligence wasn't conducive to making friends. The corner of her mouth twitched up. She was really contemplating a friendship with Caitlin. She didn't know if she was prepared. In fact, other than their tenuous connection to Airwolf and their training sessions, Marella really didn't think they had that much in common.

Well, she'd at least give it a try. If it didn't work out she knew from previous experience that she'd be able to keep a professional attitude. Yet, she really wanted it to work out.

Marella envied Caitlin's open an easy manner with people. From their conversations during practices, she found the woman to be insightful with sound judgment and good deductive reasoning skills. Additional training in those areas would give the Airwolf team an invaluable advantage in the field. Conversely it would also make them less dependent on the Firm and Michael. She would leave that particular decision up to Michael.

"Hey, you're early," Caitlin greeted as she let Marella in the front door.

The slender Hawaiian woman visibly relaxed. She hadn't know what Caitlin had in store when she'd decided to have a girl's night out for Marella's birthday. But, since they were both dressed in a silk blouse over tailored slacks with heels, they must be on the same page.

Caitlin noted Marella's relief. "It's your birthday. We do what you like." She said directly. "When it's my birthday we'll go two stepping."

Marella couldn't help but smile.

Over dinner they found they had a lot in common. They had both chosen careers their families frowned upon. Both were fiercely loyal to that same family, yet chose to live far from them. The even liked some of the same TV shows.

When Caitlin pulled back into her assigned parking space at her apartment, she was glad she'd thought of cheering Marella up. She felt like the two of them were on the road to a deep friendship.

"Oh I almost forgot," Marella said as she was about to get in her car to leave. "I got my card."

"That's great Marella. What do you suppose happened?"

"Oh it was a little out of the ordinary. Michael gave it to me personally. He even wrote Happy Birthday in it. He said with all the meetings he had trouble sneaking it to me."

Caitlin struggled to hide her grin. She was sure that if the great Archangel had wanted it to be on Marella's desk without anyone being the wiser it would have been done. She suspected Michael had wanted to give it to her himself all along.

"I guess his secret is blown then."

"No, he swore me to secrecy."

"Imagine that. A spy trusting a spy with secrecy." Caitlin laughed.

Marella decided they were definitely going to be good friends.

~~~~~AW~~~~~

Caitlin O'Shannessy was tired and sore. Hawke had slammed her hard against the wall at Horn's compound. After that emotional roller coaster, she had also had to help a still groggy Dom out the back door. It had taken some time for the Firm clinic to confirm that neither Dom nor Hawke would have any long term ill effects. She had stayed with them until visiting hours dictated she leave. All she wanted to do now was to have a nice hot bubble bath and go to bed.

She looked at her watch as the water began to fill the tub. She'd been awake since six am. yesterday morning. She sighed and stripped off her clothes. She thought longingly of just skipping the bath and going straight to bed. She was glad she didn't as she settled into the water and felt the soothing heat ease the pain in her back.

Caitlin woke with a start. The water she was in had grown cold and her fingers were puckered with moisture. She pulled the plug to let the water drain and reached for a towel. She must have been more tired than she thought to have fallen asleep in the tub. As she toweled all she heard the knock at the door. She grabbed a robe and padded to the door leaving wet footprints down the hall.

She peeked through the peep hole and was surprised to see who was on the other side. She unlocked the door and welcomed her visitor inside.

"I hope I didn't disturb you." Marella said. She noted Cait's wet hair and the shadows under the young woman's eyes. "I just thought you may need a shoulder.

Caitlin smiled at the woman before her. Over the last year they had become close through their training sessions and shared frustrations.

"Come on in. I'll make some tea."

"No, I'll make the tea while you change." Marella offered.

"Deal." Caitlin went to her bedroom to change into pink flannel pajamas.

Five minutes later curled up on the sofa sipping tea, Caitlin told Marella what happened at Horn's compound. She knew Marella could access the official report, but it didn't have her feelings about possibly killing Hawke in it.

"How do you do it Marella?"

"Do what?" Marella took a sip of tea.

"Work every day with someone you love knowing that you might be the one who ends up killing them."

Marella stared at her in shock. "You're in love with Hawke? But, he's so…" She tried and failed to find a nicer alternative to the anatomical descriptions that sprang to mind. Granted he did have his moments, but in her mind those few incidents didn't make up for his overall behavior.

"Don't look at me like that. I only just figured it out. Besides, you're in love with Michael."

Marella choked on her tea.

"I'm not." She denied coughing. "I admit that I respect and admire him. After all he is one of the best agents in the business. He's a brilliant strategist and …"

Caitlin raised an eyebrow. She was sure Marella was unaware of how her face lit up when she talked about Michael. A minute passed under Cait's gaze an air of expectation between them.

"Oh okay," Marella said a little exasperated. "I'm in love with Michael."

"So?"

Marella looked down at the blue jeans she wore and picked at the fringe from a designer placed hole. The deviation from her all white attire was the agreed upon signal that her visit was personal and wouldn't be discussed with the Firm or Michael. She looked up slowly and met Cait's eyes.

"It isn't easy." She paused and held Cait's gaze in a frank stare. "It doesn't get any easier either. In fact, the closer you get the worse it gets. Before it goes any further you should ask yourself some serious questions. Not the least of which is can you live with it if you are the one to pull the trigger rather intentionally or not."

Cait gave her a curt nod and yawned uncontrollably. Marella rose to leave.

"I'm sorry." Cait said through another yawn. "I'm glad you came by. I'm just so tired."

"Well if you need to talk…" Marella gave her a brief hug.

Caitlin nodded and locked the door behind her.


	6. Chapter 6:  Dinner and coffee

String flipped the trout frying in the skillet. He took a sip of wine enjoying the jazz that played softly over the hidden speakers. He considered the day to be just about perfect. He'd spent most of it immersing himself in the quiet solitude of his home hiking and fishing. A sound teased the edge of his hearing. He tilted his head to the side to better distinguish the subtle difference in the sound a particular set of rotors made. He looked over at Tet his blue tick hound who looked back at him with silent questioning.

"Sounds like Dom decided to pay us a visit just in time for dinner."

He dug another trout out of the freezer thankful that he'd caught enough earlier it didn't have to thaw. It seemed Dom was taking his getting to the cabin and the trout was almost done by the time the front door opened.

"You must have a nose like a bloodhound to always make it just in time for dinner, Dom," he teased.

Not getting the sarcastic response he expected he glanced over toward the front door. He turned back to the stove to hide his surprise and unexpected delight to see Caitlin there. He turned off the stove and plated the second trout. Grabbing both plates he crossed over to the table.

"Hope you're hungry Cait. I thought you were Dom and put one of the bigger fish on to fry."

She crossed over to the table slowly and without any happiness. She didn't meet his gaze but took the glass of wine he pored her. Caitlin took a generous gulp before tearing into the modest meal.

Hawke critically ran his gaze over her. He noted how she held her shoulders and head how she avoided his eyes. The lack of exuberant energy that she would normally fill the room with bothered him. She seemed to be totally preoccupied with something beyond the cabin and him. Yet, she had sought him out. She had made the effort to fly all the way up there for a reason. He began to have a sinking feeling and mentally braced himself for whatever she had to say throughout dinner.

Caitlin drained her glass at the end of dinner and sat fixated on the crystal as if it would suddenly refill magically.

"At least you stopped when you got to the bottom of the glass," Hawke quipped.

Her only response was to gather up the dishes and make her way to kitchen.

Hawke watched with concern. She had obviously come for a reason but dinner provided her with an excuse to postpone it. Meaning it wasn't going to be pleasant either for her or him or maybe, both. Her silence was starting to get to him. He was the one infamous for the silent treatment but wasn't one to seek someone out to give it to them. He hadn't realized before just how much he enjoyed just listening to her voice.

When Cait finished the dishes she began scrubbing the counters to within an inch of their life. Much as he was grateful to not have to clean for the next year considering Cait's thoroughness he had to stop this now. He put his hand over Cait's on the counter. She froze instantly and tensed her shoulder almost as if his touch physically hurt her.

"Caitlin," he said softly, "tell me what's wrong."

She met his eyes for the first time since arriving. She saw his caring and compassion. He couldn't read what was in her eyes. She'd never been like this around him before. It scared him. He led her gently over to the sofa and they both sank to the cushions. She stared into the fire.

He fought a rising panic. "Is Dom okay? Lee? Michael?" He relaxed a little as she confirmed with a nod to each that the people he thought of as family were indeed okay. Whatever was bothering her was something concerning her then. He rested his arm on the back of the sofa and placed his free hand to her cheek turning her toward him.

"You obviously came to talk to me. So talk."

She dropped her gaze a moment then looked up as him wearily almost sadly.

"John asked me to marry him." She pulled out a small velvet box from her pocket. A mask of impassivity slammed across his face and set in stone. After a moment she opened the box to study the ring and its sparkling stone.

It was his turn to stare into the fire. His jaw set a muscle tensing sporadically. He felt like he had just been sucker punched. He struggled to keep his breathing regular struggled to retain the appearance of an outward calm. He had known they were getting closer. He knew even though he'd been retreating to his cabin more and more. He was trying to shut out the world again to shut her out. She deserved to be happy. He wanted her to be happy and therefore he had stepped out of the way. So now that she was getting the chance to have the life and family she wanted why did he have to fight with all his strength the urge to stop her.

"Say something." The words were spoken softly with only a little bit of pleading behind them.

He pushed off the couch, crossed over to the hearth and leaned heavily on the mantel. After what seemed like a long time and with a deadly calm he finally spoke.

"Congratulations."

"Is that it?"

In the same still calm voice he asked, "What am I supposed to say?"

"Nothing," she said resigned. Caitlin rose from the sofa and took one last look at him. "Apparently nothing," she said then left quietly.

He didn't turn around until he head the rotors on the chopper start up. He was at the door his hand turning the knob before he realized it and stopped short. Tet pawed at the door and whined shooting him a blatantly mournful look.

"Yeah," he said with disgust as he hear the Santini Jet Ranger lift from the dock and fade into the distance.

~~~AW~~~

He hadn't slept much since she'd been there more than a couple of weeks ago. Every time he did he dreamt about Caitlin. He replayed the first moment he saw her struggling in the back of a pickup impressed with the fact that she kept her head in the circumstances and hauled one cowboy out of her car before leaving them in the dust. He relived the moment he first met her looking through the bars of the jail in Pope County Texas. He knew instinctively that he could trust her. He remembered her impish smile, her laugh, even her fiery temper. They were all fresh and haunting in his dreams. He would wake up after and play the cello until dawn.

Dom had tried to call him a couple of times. After the first few, he turned off the radio. He didn't want to talk to Dom. He knew his friend was worried. He'd said as much when String started spending more time at the cabin after Cait and John began dating in earnest. He wasn't surprised when Dom's chopper rounded the mountain side that morning. He squelched the hope that Cait would be flying it quickly. He picked up his cello and stool before heading for the cabin Tet padding along side.

The red, white, and blue chopper rounded a hill side and flew straight to the pier flaring its nose slightly before setting down. The sole occupant shut the chopper down and was thankful the mutt String called a dog wasn't obscuring his landing for a change. He made his way quickly to the cabin.

"String!" he yelled as soon as he barreled through the door.

"Yeah," the calm reply from the kitchen came as Hawke poured two cups of fresh coffee. He extended one to Dom.

Flustered, Dom fought to control himself and greedily took the diversion the extended coffee provided.

"What brings you here?" String got straight to the point. He wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

"What brings you here he says. Haven't seen him in almost three months and he asks me what brings you here. Ever think I might be just a little bit worried about you. You've been all alone up here hiding from the world and not answering your radio. That and the fact that I'm two pilots down and Jo won't be moving back until next week."

"Jo's moving back?" Hawke ignored the two pilots down comment. He could figure only one reason why Caitlin wouldn't be there, her wedding.

"Yeah, seems she got a little home sick after all that globetrotting she's been doing."

"So, if I hold out for another week you won't need me," he teased the older man.

"No, I said I was two pilots down." Dom held up two fingers for emphasis. "I have a stunt scheduled tomorrow. I need your help with it."

"Why can't Caitlin handle it?" He'd asked now all he could do was struggle not to hold his breath waiting for the answer.

"You'd know if you'd bother to show up once in a while or even answer your radio. But no, something starts happening you don't like and instead of facing it head on like I taught you, you turn tail and hide out in the mountains."

"Dom," Hawke said in warning.

The older man continued as if Hawke hadn't spoken. "I know you've had it rough kid, but I never figured you for a coward all though this time you just might be right."

Hawke was shocked in to glaring at Dom.

"If that's the kind of man you've turned out to be than Cait does deserve better. The only problem is John isn't it and you and I both know it."

"You finished?" Hawke bit out.

"For now," Dom harrumphed.

Silence descended between them. Hawke took a sup of coffee then sighed heavily.

"Give me a minute and I'll go back with you." Hawke headed upstairs to grab his wallet and keys.

Dom hid the smile that threatened to break out on his face.

They made the trip to Van Nuys airfield in almost total silence. Dom had gotten Muhammad to come down from the mountain. He didn't want to push his luck by saying anything more.

~~~~AW~~~~

Hawke jumped from the helicopter as soon as it set down and headed for the hangar. Much as he had wanted to hide out, Dom was right. He'd have to face the facts that Caitlin was moving on with her life. After all he didn't expect her to wait on him. He knew she had deeper feelings for him than just the friendship they maintained. He deliberately did what he could to discourage those deeper feelings in her as well as in himself. He couldn't take the risk that Caitlin of all people would be lost just like the others he had loved.

He stopped short just as he entered the hangar. Caitlin leaned heavily on crutches. Her left leg was encased in with white plaster up to her knee. She stood with her back to him facing the coffee pot. She was trying to pour a cup of coffee without losing her balance.

"How do you always know when fresh coffee is ready?" she asked thinking it was Dom who had entered the hangar.

"Just lucky I guess." _Did he just see her tremble?_

"Hawke," Caitlin said her voice faltering, "nice of you to join us. It's been a little hectic around here lately."

"Nice shoe," he deflected as he closed the distance between them.

"Well you know how white goes with everything," she quipped trying to keep things on the same level.

"Here, let me help you with that."

"I can manage just fine without…" she began to protest anger coloring her voice. She was determined to get along without him. He'd clearly set the boundaries.

"Humor me." He grabbed her coffee cup and the one he assumed she had poured for Dom then ushered her into the office.

She fell heavily into the chair behind the desk propping the crutches against the wall. She avoided looking directly at him and grabbed her coffee as soon as he placed it on the desk. She let the warmth of the drink still over her and glanced over at Hawke. He was leaning against the desk looking back through the door to the hangar.

Hawke took a sip of coffee while the silence between them stretched. He finally took a breath and broached the subject that was on his mind.

"Well, at least the cast will match your dress though it might be a little hard to carry flowers and crutches." He spared a glance in her direction with a weak smile attached.

"Oh I think I'll manage. I don't plan on carrying any flowers."

"What and disappoint all those women rabid to catch the bouquet?" He was trying for teasing but his voice came out flat. _What was taking Dom so long?_

"I'm not getting married," she blurted finding her half filled cup of coffee fascinating.

Startled he turned to her. "Why?" he choked out his heart pounding uncomfortably in his chest.

She met his startled gaze with vulnerable eyes.

"I didn't think it was fair….How could I marry him when I'm still in love with someone else?"

Hawke broke eye contact. "Who's the lucky guy?" He couldn't believe he'd actually asked. When did he lose control? _Where the hell is Dom?_

Caitlin hesitated then put her hand over his where it rested on the desk. "Do you really want to know?"

Hawke closed his eyes a moment gathering his thoughts together. He looked down at their hands and flipped his over to hold hers. He studied the delicate fingers and pale skin.

"You love Lee," she spoke softly. "You love Dom. They're still alive."

He winced.

"I've been here for almost two years. We've been in and out of trouble more times than I can count. I don't want to be anywhere else. I know you think of me as family…but, I'm not. I'm not your sister and I don't need another brother String."

He met her gaze at her use of his shortened first name. She rarely called him anything other than Hawke.

"The question is…will you love me too?"

Dom picked that moment to come barreling into the hangar. He poured himself a cup of coffee and headed for the office.

"String, you ready to go over that stunt for Universal tomorrow?" He took a big swig of coffee before he noticed String and Cait holding hands staring at each other. "Uh, never mind it can wait," he back pedaled.

"No Dom," Caitlin said straightening her spine disappointment in her eyes. "I'm sure he'd love nothing more than to go over the stunt with you. Besides, I think we're done here." She pulled her hand from Hawke's and turned resolutely to the paperwork scattered about the desk.

Hawke for his part was stunned. She'd dismissed him. Her voice had been strong but the disappointment in her eyes tore at his heart. He hadn't had the chance to respond. Perhaps it spared her from having to actually hear the words she feared he would say knowing her though she'd probably done it to spare him feeling responsible.

"Well come on. I don't have all day." Dom walked back to the hangar expecting String to follow.

Hawke pushed slowly away from the desk. He barely heard the sigh that escaped Cait's lips as he reached the door. He stopped, bracing himself against the jam with one hand. He took a deep breath, closed the door and locked it.

"Hawke you don't have to," Caitlin said looking up.

Hawke crossed over to the window that looked out on the hangar and dropped the blinds. He needed to do this in private. He leaned against the desk facing her. He wrapped her trembling hands in his and dropped soft kisses on her knuckles.

"Don't," it was half sob half plea but her trembling stopped slowly.

"Caitlin," his voice was very soft.

She raised her eyes to their hands now resting in his lap, followed the buttons on his shirt up to his throat, and finally met his eyes wary of what she'd see. She blinked to see through the tears that were threatening.

His heart broke knowing he was the cause of her tears. He couldn't love her, couldn't let her fall victim to his damnation. He couldn't stand to see her hurting so much. Before he could think about what he was doing his lips were on hers. Hawke wrapped his arms around her and was on his knees before her. He kissed her with all the love he'd hidden, let loose the longing he'd pent up since Gabrielle proved to him how lonely he really was. He kissed her knowing he couldn't deny her anymore knowing that it hurt them both too much to be apart. He kissed her as the realization struck that if he lost her he may not recover.

When they finally broke apart Caitlin rested her forehead on his.

"Does this mean you've quit running?"

He pulled away just enough to see into her eyes. The corner of his mouth curved up in a wry grin.

"Yeah."


	7. Chapter 7:  Decision Making

This is a very short go along that takes place sometime after my Kingdom Come ep addendum but before Tidbits: Choices.

Most of the time he didn't mind being alone. He actually preferred his solitary existence. He enjoyed fishing and hiking, loved playing his cello or reading at all hours of the day or night as he pleased. He liked only being responsible for himself and his dog. People required decisions to be made. More often than not those decisions for him were life and death. Those decisions haunted him. They had the ability to throw him into a deep depression that only days and weeks of the natural beauty of his mountain home could eventually break through. Those were the reason he lived on the edge of society.

He preferred it that way, most of the time.

Lately though, he found himself wanting companionship.

Tet, his blue tick hound looked up at him as if he'd read Hawke's thoughts. The doggie expression seemed to convey _what am I, chopped liver? _

Hawke smiled down at the companion who shared his home. "Human companionship," he said as if the dog had read his thoughts and understood. _Oh that, _the dog really couldn't complain when Hawke's friends came there were more people to pet him and sneak him interesting things to eat. Tet laid his head on his paws with a long suffering sigh.

Oh, he had great friends. Dom, the one constant in his life, was best friend and surrogate father all rolled into one. Michael, all though not a friend per se', was someone he could depend on to keep his word and had bet his life on more than once. Even Doc had become a good fishing buddy. But, there was also Caitlin.

She sure was something else. Caitlin waltzed right into his life as if she had always belonged there. She could give as good as she got. And, got a few in on him from time to time as well. She always looked for the good in people where as his first instinct was to distrust someone until he was proven wrong and still distrust them. She was fiercely loyal to her friends and not afraid of a fight. She had energy to spare and a smile that made one want to smile back just because. He'd never even bothered with his usual defenses.

She was also pretty. Not his type of course, but he couldn't deny she was pretty in a girl next door sort of way. She had long legs, beautiful eyes, and soft skin. Her red hair had grown out since her arrival and the California sun had softened the color. Her attitude to embrace life even after her many trials made her even more attractive. Still, there wasn't anything romantic between them.

They had shared a few kisses, most of which were simply friendly affection. He'd only lost himself in the moment once and that was on a movie set. He'd kept a tight lid on things ever since then. But, sometimes he caught himself just looking at her. He was only human after all and she was pretty. And, as Dom had told him many times, it just wasn't healthy for a grown man to be alone all the time. He wasn't a monk. He enjoyed his time with the ladies just as much as any man.

The problem was there could be nothing between them. She was younger than him by five or six years. She was not only a friend but a co-worker as well. Everyone he…cared for in that way had suffered for it. He wouldn't risk it.

Of course, there was also the matter of her involvement with Airwolf. She was in danger just by being around him; her most recent kidnapping by Ken Sawyer was proof of that. He mentally kicked himself again for having kissed her deeply in front of the cabin after. He still remembered the look of confusion and hurt in her eyes that night as she went back into the cabin.

He'd had a great time with Inge. He'd known all along though that ultimately she'd be whisked away by the FIRM. Roan was another story. She'd been a kindred spirit. She was beautiful and intelligent and totally his type. He'd even offered her a job at Santini Air. Deep down he'd known she wouldn't take him up on the offer, but it felt good to hope even for a moment. Dom's comment about how Roan reminded him of Caitlin had sent him into a tailspin. He came to realize he…cared for her.

Hawke shook the thought away. She was just a friend. She couldn't become more. He needed some companionship; that's all. Caitlin was off limits to him for more than one reason.

Maybe the modeling agency charter he was scheduled for tomorrow would provide him with an opportunity. He just needed to get his mind off Caitlin.


	8. Chapter 8: Kid?

This is a one off short.

I did it in response to prodding to write something more about String and Cait. I added it to tidbits because that is all it is.

I propose a sort of challenge to all willing. Take the first three lines of this story and write a tidbit or full story of your own. It is kind of a drabble challenge but I couldn't keep mine to less than a hundred words. Hoping and looking forward to the results.

Kid?

"String?"

"Yeah?"

"You still think she's a kid?"

Stringfellow Hawke cast a quick sideways glance at Dominic Santini. He wasn't about to answer that question. It was too full of land mines. Besides if he answered the way he thought he should, Dom would know he was lying. If he answered with the truth, he'd never hear the end of it. Nope no way was he going to answer.

He hadn't wanted to come to this party. But, he also hadn't liked how one of the Producers of the film they'd just finished had been eyeing Cait. Hawke knew the man from previous films and knew how he treated some of the female crew. He came so he could be sure Cait didn't get in over her head with the lothario. Now he was glad he did. Seeing Cait in her current state would probably keep him up at nights or give him some pretty interesting dreams for a while. Maybe it would give him both. Either way he was going to have to do some serious thinking.

Caitlin O'Shannessy stood for a moment glaring at the drunk producer who only moments before bumped into her.

Normally, such a thing wouldn't have bothered her. She would just brush it off as an over indulgence at the wrap party and put it behind her. After all he had been very attentive when the Santini Air crew had arrived at the party and was mildly attractive. But, this wasn't normal.

The oaf had tried to grope her, since he had "bought and paid for" her services. When she kindly informed him that he'd bought her services as a stunt pilot and nothing more, he'd "stumbled" into her, hands aiming squarely for second base. She'd fallen into the pool and was now dripping wet. Her light sundress clung to her and revealed the clear outline of her bra and panties. She wrung the hem of her dress out just as the producer approached her again.

"Uh oh," Dom said pushing off from the bar. It had all happened so fast that neither he nor String had had a chance of intervening. Seeing Cait in the wet clinging dress as she pulled herself out of the pool, had left both of them stunned. But Dom saw the look now in Cait's eyes. Hawke had seen it too and was a couple of steps ahead of Dom. Neither made it time.

As soon as the man took another step toward Cait, she brought her foot up, hard. The man was now writhing in pain on the wet cement. Cait took a step closer as if to reinforce the damage already done.

Strong arms grabbed her from behind. She started to fight this new threat kicking back into someone's shin. It took Hawke's, "Easy" spoken softly right next to her ear a moment to register with her senses.

"I think it's time we left," Dom said while looking with disgust at the still whimpering producer.

"Yeah," Caitlin said anger still thick in her voice. "I've changed my mind about the company at this party."

His arm tightly around her waist, String led her out to the red, white, and blue jeep they'd arrived in. Her wet clothes making his shirt wet on that side.

"Oh come on," String teased. "That's the best entertainment I've ever seen at one of these things. Maybe we should go to them more often like you suggested."

"I could always do the same to you," Cait responded without thinking. She sat unceremoniously in the front seat. Only then realizing how she looked.

Dom burst into laughter as he climbed in the driver's side. "I'd like to see that."

String just scowled as he swung into the back seat.


End file.
